


Devils Masqueraded in Light

by Doogly_Writes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doogly_Writes/pseuds/Doogly_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk's family isn't that great</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devils Masqueraded in Light

**Author's Note:**

> Some slight adult language and cases of domestic abuse, just a fair warning

Frisk was wrapped tightly in her blanket in her "new home", trying her best to drown out the yelling that was filling the house, fresh tears staining her cheeks. Ever since she was ripped from the Dreemurrs by her “real family,” she missed more than just Asgore’s tea and Toriel’s pie. These people that called themselves her parents were mean and cruel, they seemed to hate each other, and when they weren’t yelling their lungs out at the other, they expressed their inner malice on Frisk by making her doing difficult tasks and berating and beating her when she made the smallest mistake.

School was Frisk’s only refuge, she was at least able to talk to her friends and see Toriel. Sometimes, she was even able to see Asgore and have a small chat with him. But she had to bottle up her sorrows, she had to be strong for her and their sake.

The yelling was worse this night, her mother was screeching like a witch. Frisk was partially impressed by her ability to sustain such an angry yell, but mainly was scared about what the consequences. There was a loud thud, and the yelling stopped. There was a tense silence for a few moments, but was broken by the cries of her mom. She heard the door slam shut and her dad yelling out in anger. Loud steps echoed up the stairs.

One step, Frisk started to think that running was a smart idea.

Another, she started to unravel the blanket around herself.

A few more, she sat quietly listening, wondering if he was going to come into her room.

He was in the hall now, his heavy footfalls sounding like cannon shots as he approached the door to Frisk’s room. She leapt from her bed and landed silently on the floor and she moved to her window. The footsteps stopped and the doorknob started to turn, the window was open. He entered the room as Frisk jumped from the window, landing heavily in the snow. 

Seeing his daughter flee from him threw him over the edge, he shoved his head through the window, “You think running will solve this?!” he screeched at the child, “You think those freaks you would call parents will love you like REAL parents would?! Haha, you have fun with that, you piece of shit.” The words of the broken man had no effect on Frisk as she ran through the cold night. The wind whipped at her and the snow melted through her socks, but she kept running to where she knew she would be safe. Home.

~~~

Toriel was sitting in her reading chair, her glasses balanced on her nose as she looked through the old tome. She’d read it countless times, but she still enjoyed the story. The fire crackled idly, filling the room with warmth so comfortable that Fuku girl would be put to shame. She turned the page, and readjusted her glasses when suddenly there were rapid, urgent knocks on the door.

Toriel got out of her chair and hurried to the door, the book still in her arms. She opened the heavy oak door and cold air rushed in. She looked at who the knocker was and saw a crying, shivering Frisk.

“Oh dear,” said Toriel in a gasp, “My child are you alright?!” She picked the shaking child in her arms, and brought her to the fire. She called to Asgore to get down to help Frisk as she stoked the flames with her magic and cradled the girl in her arms, trying to calm the hysterical child.

“Shhh shh,” she said, “You are save now, you have no need to worry, my child.”

Asgore came from his room, a warm blanket in his arms. He wrapped it around Frisk, and went to prepare some tea as fast as he could. With a snap of his fingers he boiled the water and placed his tea makings in a cup and added sugar. Once he finished that, he grabbed a piece of pie and the tea and brought it to the freezing child.

Frisk felt better just smelling the food being brought to her, she eagerly bit into the pie and washed it down with the tea. She was always amazed how Asgore was able to make the tea perfectly, she'd never had to worry about scalding her mouth, and the pie never seemed to get fully cold. Toriel said comforting words in a quiet voice to Frisk, who stopped shaking and her tears were starting to dry. She drained her cup and finished the pie

The child put down the plate and teacup and sniffled, “Th-thank you so much,” her voice was shaky, “You-You won’t make me go back, w-will you?”

“What do you mean, child?” asked Asgore, who grabbed her empty cup and went to refill it, placing three scoops of sugar in the porcelain vessel.

“I don’t want to go back to… them,” she started to shake again, though this time not due to the cold. She started to cry again from the what her “father” said. Toriel hugged Frisk tightly, and dried the tears from her eyes.

“We will not force you to do anything you don’t want to do. You can do whatever you want, Frisk.” Frisk smiled meekly at that.

“Then I want to stay with you.”


End file.
